ros_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Akui Hatake
Akui, which is the japanese word for malice, was named that after his father, Sadon Hatake, met a young boy who seemed to harbor a certain hatred for many things. As the name suggest, Akui harbored hatred towards his father who was extremely hard on him. He grew up never knowing who his mother was or what she even looked like. Not a single photo of him and his family could be found in the hatake home. Background Information Akui never went to the academy like the other kids, his father wanted his son to learn from home and he enforced his teachings on his son. Sadon Hatake rarely was home but when he was, he often had his son train hard, rain or shine it did not matter to him. Akui began to grow resentment towards his father and sometimes he was willing to take a beat down at the risk of not following his wishes. Although every time he did disobey his father and get into a fight with him, it only resulted in him being sore and still having to learn the lesson. In all honesty he did it simply because he relished getting at least one punch off, even if it was returned 10 times worst. Personality & Behavior Akui rarely spoke to anyone as he thought no one truly cared otherwise they would have said something about his black eyes or bruised lips. sometimes he goes out of his way to be noticed causing mischief and mayhem. Of course the only response he got was a beating from his father. eventually it made him feel rather cold to other people's feelings. A s a result, he is often quick to speak his mind and retort to those older than him regardless of who they are or status. Appearance As a hatake his most noticeable attributes were his white hair. Although another one that someone would quickly pick up on would be his pearlescent grey eyes. He seemed to always have a scowl on his face and also sports a scar just below his hair line. Abilities Akui was given plenty of teachings privately by his father making him a one of the most well versed child for his age. Akui talks with his father through Scroll communication in which Sadon can teach his son basic academy jutsu by explaining it step by step. Of course Akui has to also put some of his own efforts into discovering how to learn the jutsu or risk a punishment when his father gets home. Akui developed chakra control through trail and error at first but then he learned the secrets of the technique by reading a scroll he found in the library. Databook Library Spars/battles http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14842 Ha take meets senju] Casual http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15649 Ninjas and Tea Storyline http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15628 I'm out this bish!!! Missions http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15505 A Dire Situation. Training http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15643 Contract seal http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15671 After Image Clone/Indestructible Weapon http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15314?useskin=oasis Time to train http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15405?useskin=oasis Art of the blade http://ros-rp.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:15474?useskin=oasis I spy with little fly Approved By: Rame